One little snowball, two people
by Judroozz
Summary: It’s snowing, so the team goes outside to throw some snowballs at each other. When Tony feels something cold hit the back of his head, he wants revenge... TIVA-fluff!


**It's snowing, so the team goes outside to throw some snowballs at each other. When Tony feels something cold hit the back of his head, he wants revenge...**

**TIVA!**

**I know it's really short, and p****robably kinda OOC, but well, just written in the spur of the moment, I guess...**

"Look! It's snowing!" Abby yelled, pointing outside.

They all looked out of the window, some a little more enthusiastic than others. "Well, let's go outside then!" Tony, yelled, a big grin on his face.

Ziva chuckled. "And do what?"

Tony rolled his eyes and gave her a duh-look. "Throw snowballs at each other, of course!"

"You mean you will let me throw things at you voluntarily?" She asked, a surprised expression on her face.

Gibbs smirked and shared a knowing look with Jenny, they were like little kids sometimes.

"Only snowballs." Tony said, grinning.

She raised her eyebrows, considering the 'offer'.

"Come on!" Abby yelled, already standing in front of the elevator.

"Do we have to go?" McGee asked, not really happy with the idea of being within the reach of Tony's snowballs.

"Yes, McGee, we do." Abby said, signing to him he had to come.

She looked at the rest of the team. "You guys coming too?"

Jenny chuckled. "I think I'll stay inside..."

"Don't need me for anything." Gibbs said, and sat down in his chair.

Abby pouted, but didn't say anything. She instead of that turned to Tony and Ziva, and smiled when she saw they were still looking at each other, their eyes locked, teasing smiles on their faces that, to her opinion, expressed feelings they wouldn't admit.

They were having one of those silent conversations again that nobody really understood, like they were speaking a language nobody else knew, like they were in their own world where nobody else existed. They were just staring into each others eyes, saying things that would probably never come out of their mouths.

"Are you two gonna join them or are you just gonna sit there staring at each other?" Gibbs asked, smirking when they snapped out of their trance and quickly walked to the elevator, grinning widely at each other when they stood side by side, waiting for the doors to close.

They walked outside and stood in a square, facing each other, all picking up a snowball.

"Okay, so, let's start..." Tony said, immediately throwing a snowball at McGee, that hit him on his head.

"Tony!" McGee yelled, and quickly picked up a snowball, trying to hit him back. He missed, and Tony laughed, running away with a teasing grin on his face. Another snowball flew past his head, missed him by an inch, and spat apart against a tree in front of him.

Suddenly, he felt something very cold hit the back of his head, and turned around, facing a smiling Ziva. "Oh, you're gonna pay, David!" Tony yelled, running towards her, picking up a snowball in the progress.

He threw it at her, but missed, since she was already running away, a childlike grin on her face, her eyes twinkling with joy. He picked up a hand full of snow and ran faster, trying to catch up on her. When he finally did, he grabbed her from behind and pushed the snow into her face.

She let out a small scream and tried to get out of his grip. Or well, acted like she tried to get out of his grip, because they both knew that if she really wanted to get out of his grip, she'd be in a heartbeat.

He lifted her from the ground and started running, she letting out high shrieks in the progress. He started to spin them round, faster and faster, until he got too dizzy and finally put her down again.

He grinned down at her, their faces only inches apart, his eyes soft and happy. She looked up at him and smiled when she locked eyes with him.

As they stood there, still in each others arms, two people were standing inside, shoulders touching, looking at what was happening in front of them.

"You know you're not gonna be able to keep them away from each other forever, Jethro." Jenny said, a little smile on her face as she saw the two happy people, looking at each other with loving smiles. "Just look at them." She whispered dreamy, not taking her eyes off of them. "They're so happy."

Gibbs sighed. "I know, Jen. I know..."

Gibbs was about to say something more, when he suddenly saw their lips on each other, their arms wrapped around each other and their bodies as close against each other as possible. He let out a small gasp.

Jenny just grinned. "It was to be expected..."

Outside, two people couldn't get enough of each other. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to her. Her hands ruffled through his hair, and she could feel his hands wandering up and down her back while they were pressed against each other. She could feel the butterflies fly in her stomach and moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, and soon found hers, beginning a battle for dominance.

When they finally broke apart because of the lack of air, they suddenly became aware of their surroundings and looked into each others eyes. Both were not using their voices, but they were definitely talking. They stared into each others eyes, showing each other feelings they had been hiding for what felt like ages.

They turned around when they heard a voice behind them, refusing to let go of each other. "Wow..." It was all that Abby could say, but it expressed her thoughts perfectly.

**So, I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW, I love those!**


End file.
